Forget Me Not
by Contrary-Miss-Mary
Summary: Just some Dickon/Mary fluff.


**A/N: Hello-lo-lo! Okay, so this is my 2nd M/D fanfic on , and the 3rd I've ever written. The 2nd one I wrote was really stupid, so don't expect me to post it any time soon. Anyway, I hope you like fluff, cause that is what this is! :D Read and Review please!  
**  
Disclaimer: If I had written the Secret Garden, I would not be writing fanfiction

At 14 years old, it was high time for Mary Lennox to become a proper lady. According to Mrs. Medlock, she had "spent far to much time inside that silly garden of hers when she should have been getting an education and learning how to find a husband." However, Mary had grown to love Misselthwaite Manor and all it's inhabitants. She couldn't imagine trading her friends, the flowers, and her beautiful moor for the hazy days, persnickety women, and pompous gentlemen of London. Despite this, her uncle knew it would be in her best interest to attend boarding school, so to London she would go. He tried to console her by finding a finishing school just around the corner from Colin's boarding school, but she still knew she would be lonely and melancholy.

She was in a state of extreme misery on the day of her departure. She sat alone in the garden, her dress spread around her like a blossom. She was attempting to distract herself by weaving a wreath of pale blue flowers when she heard a voice.

" Hullo there, Miss Mary. Why're you in such a bad temper?"

Mary looked up to find herself face to face with Dickon, his vivid cerulean eyes making her bright flowers look a dull shade. Mary believed that Dickon was the most beautiful person in the world. He was two years her senior at 16, but he never outgrew his sweet smile and ruddy cheeks, although his round face was getting slightly more angular with age. Yes, Dickon was becoming a handsome young man, but Mary's attraction to him was more based on his heart then on his looks.

His love for nature seemed endless, and everyone liked him. Mary herself felt a fondness for him that she could never explain in words. The thought of leaving him was unbearable. Mary had to avert her eyes from his to keep herself from bursting into tears.

" Oh Dickon, I don't know what to do. I know that in only a short while I will be on a train bound for London, but my heart will always remain here in Yorkshire," she sniffed.

Dickon smiled softly and sat down next to her. Then he raised his hand and began to gently stroke her hair. His touch sent shivers down her spine.

" Why did thy pick those flowers t' make a wreath?" he questioned, nodding at the bundle in her lap.

Mary, slightly confused at his sudden change in topic, answered simply, "They called out to me. I don't know why, I don't even know what these ones are called!" she exclaimed.

Dickon let out a tiny laugh before gazing lovingly at the flowers. " I assure thee, these were a graidly choice. So small, yet they 're so lovely. Th' color will look lovely in thy hair, and th' name o' th' flowers fits our situation quite well. Th' magic o' th' garden I s'ppose." He grinned as her eyes widened.

" Well?" she demanded, excitement clear in her voice. "What are they called?"

Dickon beamed as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, his warm breath tickling her and causing her to have a giggle fit. However, right when he began to speak, a loud, obnoxious voice brought Mary back to the real world.

" Mary Lennox! You know you should be packing for your trip! If you ripped your new frock, I will box your ears! Then you will have no suitcase, disgusting clothes, and a red face when you arrive in London. Come out of that garden this minute!" Medlock boomed, causing both Mary and Dickon to jump.

" Oh dear! I had better finish with my suitcase before Medlock screams the life out of herself. I suppose I'll see you soon?" Mary rushed.

Dickon opened his mouth to object, but quickly closed it. He sighed and managed a weak smile. " I s'ppose so. Jus' don' fall for some fancy gentleman an' forget yer ol' Dickon, ya' hear?" He quickly tipped his hat as she sprinted away, leaving him all alone in the garden.

XXXXXXXX

Mary's train was scheduled to leave for London at 1 o'clock. Thank goodness she has gotten to the train station early, for it took over half an hour to say her goodbyes. Nearly every servant showed up to bid her farewell. Even old Ben Weatherstaff came to see her off. The only person Mary didn't see was Dickon. She waited for him 10 extra minutes, but he didn't come. Mary sighed, heartbroken at his absence. At least she had gotten to talk to him in the garden...

Mary was about to hop on the train when she heard a voice calling her name. She spun around to see Dickon racing towards her, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling.  
He took a deep breath before he began to speak.

" Miss Mary, sorry I'm late! I was on my way t' see thee when I realized tha' had forgotten somethin' in tha' garden."

Dickon slowly opened his palms to reveal a small wreath of azure flowers. Although they had slightly wilted, they were obviously the ones Mary had been fiddling with that morning. Mary gasped.

"Oh Dickon, you shouldn't have! I must have dropped them when Medlock called me. Oh, thank you!" As Dickon smiled shyly, Mary suddenly realized something.

" Wait! You never told me the name of these flowers and why it was fitting that I chose them. Would you tell me now?"

Dickon set the wreath on her golden curls and looked her straight in the eyes. " They're called forge'-me-no's, "he murmured softly.

Mary was suddenly over come by inexplicable joy, causing her to do something she normally would have been to shy or afraid to do. She raised herself onto her tiptoes and gently brushed her lips on his cool freckled cheek. It was a whisper of a kiss, so light and quick that she wasn't entirely sure she had done it. However, when she saw his mouth stretching into a wide grin and his ears turning a shade of deep scarlet, she was positive she had. She squeezed his hand before stepping onto the train. She found the closest seat to the front, popped open the window, and waved to Dickon.

"Goodbye, Dickon! I promise never forget you or the garden! Will you remember me?" she shouted over the train whistle!

" Aye, Miss Mary, tha' I will."

Mary smiled at him while the train pulled away, blew him kisses when he was only a speck in the distance, and continued waving long after he was out of sight. Once she felt as though her arm would fall off, she relaxed in her seat and closed her eyes. She tenderly touched the petals on her head and smiled. Two years isn't too long if you have someone to wait for and something to never forget.

**FIN**


End file.
